Feliz Navidad
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Un milagro navideño ocurre para que Sumika y Ushio se reencuentren después de tres años. ¿Qué pasará? Esto es un pequeño regalito de navidad, que lo disfrutéis.


"Feliz Navidad"

El sonido del chelo era lo único que se podía oír en la sala de ensayo en ese momento. El resto del edificio estaba completamente en silencio ya que hacía media hora que las clases habían acabado. Le gustaba quedarse a esa hora a ensayar sola. Hacía un tiempo que necesitaba ese rato para ella, para parar a regodearse en sus sentimientos y dejarlos salir con la música de su chelo.

Al pasar el arco por las cuerdas, las primeras notas de "Hello" de Adele comenzaron a rasgarla en su interior. Aquella canción conseguía hacerla recordar cosas, demasiadas. Hasta el punto de que se le había metido tanto en la cabeza que había llegado a necesitar tocarla, y tal vez así conseguiría apartarla un instante. La letra tan desgarradora y las notas de esa canción conseguían que se derrumbara la máscara que se había puesto desde que comenzó la facultad, hacía ya tres años.

Los mismos tres años que habían pasado desde que cruzaron palabras por última vez. Quien ella había recordado siempre como el amor de su vida se marchó cuando acabaron la preparatoria. Y ese recuerdo se había instalado en ella como un intruso que no la dejaba respirar con cada recuerdo.

La canción llegó a su estribillo y la tocó con fuerza mientras cantaba la canción en su cabeza, como si de una oración se tratara. Intentando que le llegara ese mensaje a través de algo invisible para ellas.

No se habían escrito ni siquiera, estaba esperando a que ella diera el primer paso en eso, paso que nunca sucedió. Y ella por no molestarla en ningún momento tampoco hizo nada. Así pasó lo que suele ocurrir, el tiempo pasa y acabamos por no llamar porque, ¿qué vas a decir después de tanto tiempo?

Una vibración en el bolsillo la sobresaltó haciendo que desafinara en la última nota. Agarró el teléfono suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Diga?- dijo aún con el arco en la misma mano del móvil.

En días como esos maldecía ser la hija del dueño de aquel conservatorio. Ningún estudiante en su sano juicio querría quedarse en las aulas un jueves hasta las ocho de la noche, sin embargo allí estaba ella con el enorme llavero del conserje en las manos que justamente aquel día tenía que enfermar. No había podido acabar la canción y seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Normalmente se quedaba tocando hasta que el señor Hamada, el conserje, la avisaba de que iba a cerrar y lo acompañaba mientras charlaban. Hacía lo imposible por tardar en llegar a casa, la relación con su padre iba a peor cada día. La conversación que había tenido con él esa misma mañana llegó a su mente cuando cerró la última sala de la segunda planta y miró un momento alrededor suspirando pesadamente, como si aquellas paredes llenas de pósters de compositores fueran paradójicamente una vía de escape y a la vez una cárcel para ella.

No le gustaría llegar a su casa porque su padre volvería a insistirle en lo mismo, tal vez sería mejor estar en una cafetería leyendo el último libro que había conseguido sobre el funcionamiento cerebral y hormonal. Llevaba meses intentando llegar a casa cuando su padre ya durmiera para no cruzarse con él.

Al pasar cerca de las ventanas que daban al patio interior una brisa fría le heló la nuca, el fino jersey que llevaba sobre la camisa no le abrigaba lo necesario aquel veinticuatro de Diciembre. Apuró el paso bajando a la planta baja, deseaba terminar cuanto antes de cerrar todas las cosas. Un sonido hizo que se parara a mitad del patio interior. ¿Eran gemidos? No. Agudizó más el oído. Parecía que alguien estaba llorando. Caminó lentamente siguiendo el sonido. Se suponía que ya no podía haber nadie en el edificio y aquello la estaba retrasando de salir de allí para ir a una cafetería con calefacción.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al foco del ruido, se quedó ahí parada delante del baño de las chicas, oyendo como alguien lloraba y sollozaba intentando acallar inútilmente el sonido.

Sintió como algo dentro de ella se ablandaba y suspiró derrotaba, nunca había soportado oír a alguien llorar. Por eso entró en el baño y notó que el llanto paró de golpe con el sonido de la puerta.

Se paró delante del único cubículo cerrado y carraspeó sonoramente.

-Disculpa, son las ocho y tengo que cerrar- esperó un momento en silencio. Ni una respuesta, ni un ruido, nada. Comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca- ¿Hola? Hay alguien ahí…- No logró acabar la frase porque la sorprendió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Lo siento mucho, no me había fijado en la hora- una chica castaña que reconoció casi al instante salió del baño secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Kazama?- preguntó asombrada. Hacía años que se había ido a vivir al pueblo de su abuela para cuidarla. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces y verla delante de ella ahora era como ver a un fantasma.

-Sumi -chan- la miró expectante mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar, pero parecía imposible- Siento que tengamos que reencontrarnos así- intentó reír, pero una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla.

-Ups… espera- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos desechables- toma- La castaña lo cogió mientras intentaba sonreírle- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, he tenido un día duro- contestó después de sonarse la nariz- Necesitaba estar a solas un rato.

-¿Estás en el conservatorio?- preguntó extrañada, lo último que pensaba era encontrarla allí.

-Sí- se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra, Ushio esperando a que la chica de gafas le contestara mientras dejaba poco a poco de sollozar, y la otra intentando descifrar si estaba soñando- Amm… ¿te importa si te acompaño mientras cierras?- acabó preguntando la castaña viendo que de la morena no saldría ni una palabra.

-Eh… no, no, claro. Vamos- hizo un gesto con la mano mientras comenzaban a andar. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero le encantaba la idea de tenerla cerca.

Iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, una extraña inquietud se estaba apoderando de la morena. Ya le había costado atinar con la llave en dos de las tres puertas que había cerrado desde que la otra chica estaba a su lado, caminando sin dejar de mirar a Sumika cada cierto tiempo con curiosidad.

-¿Hace cuánto que vienes aquí?- Le preguntó después de carraspear- No recuerdo haberte visto por los pasillos ni nada- de eso estaba segura, se acordaría si hubiera visto a Kazama en algún sitio.

-Pues hace sólo unos meses más o menos- contestó visiblemente más tranquila, hacía un rato que había parado de llorar y se la veía visiblemente avergonzada, seguramente por la situación que habían vivido antes.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste antes si…?- no le dio tiempo de acabar.

-No sabía si querrías tener contacto conmigo después de tanto tiempo sin hablar- respondió deprisa la chica, con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus manos- Fui a ver tu último concierto de chelo- comentó después de un pequeño silencio en el que Sumika se centró en cerrar puertas y el cerebro de Ushio no dejaba de funcionar.

-Amm… ¿y qué te pareció?- preguntó mientras buscaba en el manojo la llave del aula 0.8 intentando ignorar su evidente sonrojo.

-Me gustó muchísimo, ahora tocas con un chico también ¿no?- dijo con un deje en la voz que la morena no supo descifrar- sonáis muy bien juntos.

-Simplemente es un ex-alumno de mi padre- hizo un ademán con la mano acompañado de una mueca mientras acababa de girar la llave para cerrar esa sala- pero me alegra que te gustase.

No le gustaba hablar de ese chico, era un creído que se creía el mejor músico del conservatorio, y el hecho de que fuera el mismísimo dueño del lugar el que le hubiera enseñado no ayudaba. Continuaron cerrando la últimas aulas y Sumika cerró la puerta principal.

-Ya está todo cerrado- se quedaron en la puerta, Kazama se abrazó a sí misma con su abrigo claro puesto mientras Sumika metió las manos en los bolsillos por el frío- ¿Por dónde vives ahora?

-Pues por allí- señaló detrás volviendo a abrazarse deprisa- ¿y tú, sigues dónde mismo?

-Sí, por allá- señaló en la otra dirección- aunque no tengo ganas de ir a casa- No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa frase. Sí, era lo que sentía, pero no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta. Ahora se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma.

-¿Tú tampoco quieres ir a casa?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Y si nos tomamos algo?- propuso con un ligero temblor en la voz- mejor estar en una cafetería que en la calle con el frío que hace ¿no crees?- explicó rápido de forma muy nerviosa, como si intentara justificar la propuesta- Verás hace tiempo que no nos vemos y bueno, pensé que tal vez…

-Sí, me apetece tomar algo- su apasionante plan de lectura científica podía esperar. Quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con la castaña ahora que la había vuelto a ver- ¿Dónde vamos?

-En realidad tengo hambre…- dijo Kazama un tanto avergonzada sintiendo su estómago rugir.

-Vayamos a cenar entonces- le sonrió.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida cercana al centro. Era un lugar bastante acogedor en el que la calefacción y el ambiente combatían perfectamente el frío invernal. Ya ambas tenían sus bebidas delante y hablaban de varias cosas acompañadas de las voces del resto de personas de allí y de la música ambiente.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Estudias, trabajas?- preguntó Ushio con cierta impaciencia. Como si quisiese aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

-Pues estoy estudiando y sigo con el chelo como has visto- en realidad no es que hubiese habido muchos cambios en su vida. Aquellos años los dedicó a las responsabilidades.

-¿Qué decidiste estudiar al final? Recuerdo que tenías dudas con eso.

-Empresariales.

-¿Empresariales?- preguntó extrañada- No te ofendas, pero no te pega nada-le dijo riendo levemente.

-Ya…- suspiró antes de agarrar el refresco- Era la única carrera que mi padre dijo que me pagaría.

-¿Y eso?- su risa se apagó un poco para dejar paso a una expresión de incomprensión.

-Quiere que dirija el conservatorio- Las discursiones con su padre volvieron a su mente- Y yo quería estudiar biología- El recuerdo de su padre riéndose en su cara cuando le dijo que su pasión era estudiar a los seres vivos le pinzó el estómago de rabia.

-Biología te pega más- dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Sumika se quedó mirándola a los ojos sin perder contacto. Cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa y el brillo de esos ojos. Solo regresó a la realidad cuando el camarero puso el plato de patatas fritas con queso y bacon en el centro de la mesa.

-Wooo… ¡huelen tal y como las recordaba!- dijo Ushio entusiasmada con el aroma del plato.

-¿Y tú?- El tono entre nervioso y directo de la morena extrañó a la otra chica, pero los nervios la hacían hablar así- ¿qué haces ahora?

-Trabajo, el conservatorio y poco más- pinchó patatas con el tenedor-Intento ahorrar para estudiar más adelante- acabó con un sonido de satisfacción al saborear las patatas.

-¿Dónde trabajas?- imitó a su acompañante comenzando a comer. Y Kazama tenía razón, estaba delicioso.

-Es una tienda del centro, productos para cuidado personal- hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia- No es gran cosa, pero me da para pagar alquiler del piso.

-¿Y tú abuela está bien?- No sabía ni por qué había preguntado eso, puede que cordialidad, pero se arrepintió segundos después al ver su expresión triste.

-Pues ella sigue como siempre- El tono de su voz cambió de forma radical.

-Veo que seguís sin llevaros bien- había vivido discursiones desde que conoció a la castaña.

-Ella no para de decirme que debería volver, que no debería estar aquí sola- suspiró un poco resignada. Sumika ya conocía las posturas de su abuela -Desea tener una nieta ideal y me siento presionada.

-Nadie debería presionarte a nada, eres perfecta tal como eres- la castaña la miró entre sorprendida, agradecida y sonrojada- Sé que suena a frase de Mr. Wonderful pero es así- acabó haciendo reír a la chica y eso la hizo sentir esplendorosamente, hacerla reír le provocaba una calidez en el pecho desde el primer día que la conoció.

-De todas formas, duele- respondió jugando con la pajita de su refresco- aunque me alegra que tú pienses así- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír eso. Y un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellas.

Había algo, una pregunta simple y corta que traía muchísimas cosas consigo. Una pregunta que Sumika se moría por hacerle a Ushio y que a la vez le aterrorizaba hacer.

-¿Por eso llorabas antes?- y casi sin dirigir a su propia boca, pronunció la pregunta atemorizándose justo después.

-Mi abuela me había vuelto a repetir lo mismo de siempre- suspiró apoyando la espalda en la silla- Siempre que hablamos es igual. En realidad he pasado años duros con ella- comenzó a explicar mirando un punto fijo en la mesa que nadie más que ella misma conocía - Ya sabes que nunca le ha agradado como soy- Sumika recordaba aún las enormes broncas que había presenciado y esas conversaciones telefónicas en las que acababa consolando a Kazama.

-¿Por eso has vuelto?- un pensamiento cruzó su mente, claro que había vuelto por eso, ¿por qué sino? ¿Por ella? Un enorme pellizco se acomodó en su pecho.

-Bueno, es uno de los motivos- acabó sonriéndole con un misterio que Sumika quería comprender. En ese silencio se pudo apreciar que en la radio del restaurante comenzaba a sonar "All I Want For Christmas" y Kazama reaccionó rápidamente- ¡Es verdad! ¡Mañana es Navidad!- Sumika nunca había sido mucho de celebrar esas cosas. Estaban en Japón por los dioses, allí no se celebraba la navidad- podríamos celebrarlo.

-¿Celebrarlo?- repitió como si no lo hubiese oído- ¿Qué se te ocurre?- No entendía el por qué, pero desde siempre aquella chica había tenido una influencia en ella, había logrado que ella hiciera las locuras más extrañas y que no se arrepintiera después.

-Pues no sé… Dime algo que quieras hacer y que aún no hayas hecho- apoyó ambos codos en la mesa mirándola esperando una respuesta urgentemente.

-Amm… no tengo ni idea- respondió riéndose mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldar.

-Piensa algo loco que no hayas podido hacer antes, y que no sea ilegal, claro está- continuó comiendo mientras la miraba intermitentemente.

-Pues…- agarró el vaso de refresco con ambas manos apoyándose en la mesa- cumplí el mes pasado la mayoría de edad y aún no me he bebido alcohol, por ejemplo.

-Ajam…- Cuando Sumika vio la mirada de la castaña un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, conocía esa mirada, algo estaba tramando- Creo que tenemos plan para esta noche entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- notó como le tembló un poco la voz cuando preguntó.

-Hoy es un día especial, ha ocurrido el milagro navideño de habernos encontrado. Y lo vamos a celebrar- dijo aquello último con tal determinación que la morena ni se pensó en llevarle la contraria- Así que hoy vamos a beber hasta que no podamos más- dos señores mayores de una mesa cercana la miraron y negaron la cabeza con pesadez- Lo he dicho muy alto ¿no?- le preguntó sonrojada a la chica de gafas.

-Sí, me temo que sí- se rió Sumika con ella.

Después de acabar la cena, estaban de camino al piso de la castaña, cargadas con bolsas de alcohol y chucherías para "celebrar" el milagro navideño. Por el camino fueron recordando anécdotas de su época de instituto y a sus otras amigas. Y cuánto menos cuenta se dieron llegaron a la casa de Kazama.

-Deja las bolsas aquí en la cocina, voy a guardar en el congelador el hielo- siguió la voz de Kazama hasta la cocina, que era la primera puerta a la derecha y la ayudó a guardar las cosas y a preparar los aperitivos para llevarlos al salón.

-¿Tu hermano no está?- preguntó al notar demasiado silencio en el piso.

-No, vivo sola- dijo medio riéndose- mi hermano está en Tokio, así está más cerca de mi abuela también.

-Debe estar bien- comentó mientras sacaba las cervezas de la bolsa y las metía en la nevera- vivir en la capital digo- añadió lo último al ver el gesto de extrañeza de Kazama.

-No lo creo, he vivido en varios sitios y las ciudades grandes no son lo mío- volvió a hablar después de un pequeño silencio- Si tú tuvieras que vivir en un sitio para siempre ¿dónde sería?- preguntó intentando llegar a los cuencos que estaban demasiado altos para ella. Sumika dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó.

-Donde estuviera la persona que amo, supongo- agarró dos cuencos del estante sin dificultad y se los ofreció a Kazama, que la miraba como si intentara leerle el pensamiento- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sonrojándose.

-Nada, solo que es muy bonito pensar así.

-Realmente, beber por beber es un poco triste ¿no crees?- dijo la morena después de tenerlo todo preparado, con patatas en los cuencos y los botellines de cerveza bien fríos.

-Umm…- abrió los ojos chasqueando los dedos- ¿sabes el juego este al que juegan en las películas?- la cara de Sumika la instó a seguir- ¿Cómo se llamaba Ushio…? ¡Verdad o atrevimiento!

-Ahh… sí, sí, me suena- dijo la morena dándole un sorbo a su cerveza- Me parece divertido- una pequeña alarma en su cabeza le dijo que no era tan buena idea, pero esa noche no iba a hacerle caso a la razón, Kazama había dicho una locura y una locura sería.

-A ver, nos hacemos preguntas y si no las queremos responder bebemos ¿vale?- se acomodó mejor en el sofá mirando a la chica de gafas, como si comenzara un duelo- Empieza tú Sumi-chan.

-Mmm…- comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, hasta que llegó a una posible pregunta- ¿Cuántas notas tiene la partitura de Claro de Luna?

-¡Esto no es un exámen!- dijo con la mano en la frente- tienes que preguntar cosas que de vergüenza contestar- se acabó riendo ante las ocurrencias de Sumika- tienes que intentar que la otra persona se emborrache antes que tú, prueba otra vez- acabó con un gesto de la mano para cederle la palabra.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- acabó entusiasmada Sumika encarándose también a Kazama- De todas las chicas lindas que has visto en tu vida, ¿cuál sería la más linda?- acabó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Ushio se quedó mirándola, se sonrojó un poco y bebió de la cerveza sin decir una sola palabra.

-Vale, me toca- Sumika asintió entre expectante y extrañada porque no quisiera responder- Ese chico con el que tocas en los conciertos…

-¿Kumano?- la expresión de la chelista cambió súbitamente- Es un idiota.

-Parece guapo, ¿no te gusta?- la morena rodó los ojos, le habían repetido esa frase miles de veces, pero el hecho de que fuera ella quien se lo hubiera dicho fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Pues claro que no! todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo- soltó un poco molesta- No me gusta él ni me gusta ningún hombre- La expresión de Kazama iba cambiando a medida de Sumika hablaba- A ver si le queda claro a la gente ya.

-Perdona, ¿estás diciendo que…?- El tono de Ushio bajó dos octavas con esa pregunta que su acompañante no le dejó acabar.

-No me gustan los hombres, eso digo- esa información cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la castaña. Aquello era un punto a su favor- Y no vale- Ushio levantó la cabeza para mirarla- Has hecho dos preguntas, me toca- se agarró la barbilla para pensar- A ver…

Las preguntas se fueron sucediendo trayendo risas, sonrojos y algunos botellines de cerveza. La temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco debido al alcohol y algunas preguntas, hasta el punto de que Sumika se quitó el jersey y se remangó la camisa y Ushio también se remangó su blusa.

-Sí, como te lo cuento- estaba explicando Sumika- No recordé llamar, abrí la puerta y zas. Trauma- acabó haciendo que la castaña no dejara de reírse a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que pillases a Tomoe y Miyako haciéndolo- se secó un par de lágrimas que habían brotado por la risa- Venga te toca- dijo una vez que había logrado retomar el aire.

-Además de por apartarte de tu abuela ¿Por qué has vuelto?- llevaba barajando si preguntar eso un buen rato. En el fondo, llevaba preguntándoselo desde la cena. ¿Qué la había llevado a tener valor para preguntar? El alcohol seguramente.

La expresión de Ushio se palideció, miró el botellín al que le quedaba un poco más de un sorbo. ¿Qué debía hacer? El destino le había dado aquella oportunidad al reencontrarse con la chica de la que se enamoró en el instituto y de la que seguía enamorada. Aquel "milagro navideño" debía tener un porqué y tal vez fuera el decirle la verdad.

-Te responderé a esa pregunta si tú prometes responder a la que yo te haré después- dijo con un tono serio, tratando de ocultar que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Pero el juego no es así ¿no?- dijo la morena desconcertada.

-Solo quiero hacer ese cambio ¿vale?- la chica de gafas asintió levemente- ¿Me lo prometes?- le ofreció el meñique y Sumika lo entrelazó con el suyo, cerrando el pacto como cuando estaban en el instituto -Bien…- suspiró, y bebió el resto del contenido del botellín intentando darse fuerzas- Quitando el tema de mi abuela, yo he decidido volver porque…- otro suspiro, y Sumika se acercaba cada vez más expectante- Porque no dejaba de echarte de menos Sumi-chan, he pasado años terribles sin saber nada de ti y solo quería volver a encontrarte- comenzó a jugar con la botella vacía- Por eso me volví a apuntar al conservatorio de tu padre.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste entonces?- preguntó casi susurrando la morena intentando buscar la mirada de la otra.

-¿Y qué iba a decirte después de tanto tiempo?- sentía que se comportó como una cobarde, podría haber vuelto varios meses atrás pero la incertidumbre, y las dudas la habían hecho retrasarse hasta que ya no lo aguantó más- Esa es mi respuesta, he vuelto por ti- añadió a modo de conclusión después de un pequeño silencio en el que Sumika intentaba aclarar ideas- Bueno, me toca y tienes que contestar- la chelista levantó la cabeza y asintió mirándola, acomodándose en el sofá como preparándose -Antes en la cocina, dijiste que tu casa ideal sería donde estuviese quien amas, ¿a quién amas?

Ya había soltado la bomba, quería acabar con aquella incertidumbre de una vez. Solo quedaba una puerta, que no había abierto anteriormente por miedo a lo que podía haber al otro lado. Pero ya no tenían 16 años, tenían 21 y ella necesitaba poder cerrar ese capítulo en su vida. Saber si detrás de esa puerta había un hermoso jardín lleno de esperanza o un muro infranqueable.

Por su parte Sumika seguía mirándola sin pestañear mientras se enrojecía y comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias. La castaña la conocía, sabía que debía dejarle su tiempo. Se ajustó las gafas en su sitio, tragó saliva y bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el botellín, que era casi la mitad.

-Yo…- notó un nudo en la garganta que intentó deshacer tragando otra vez- Bueno…- suspiró derrotada, había hecho un pacto de meñique con ella, no le quedaba otra que decirle la verdad- Eres la única persona con la que me he sentido en casa Kazama. Tú eres la persona que amo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación, Ushio intentaba asimilar todo lo que le había dicho la mujer que tenía enfrente. La única puerta que le faltaba por abrir era la que debía haber abierto hace mucho tiempo, y ahora se estaba maldiciendo por no haberlo hecho antes, por otro lado Sumika se moría de nervios esperando una respuesta que parecía que no llegaría, ya que la castaña seguía en shock.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme ya- dijo Sumika levantándose visiblemente nerviosa y la otra chica la imitó levantándose como un resorte mientras la morena agarraba su jersey - ¿te veré mañana en el Conser…?- la acción de Ushio le impidió acabar la frase. La había besado agarrando su cara, simplemente posando sus labios evitando que se apartara y dejando en shock a la morena.

-No te vayas por favor- le susurró aún cerca de su boca mirándola a los ojos. Ambos corazones latían desbocados y Sumika no paraba de gritarse a sí misma que reaccionara. Y como sentía que de su garganta no saldría nada lógico decidió actuar y le devolvió el beso roja como una brasa ardiendo, que ya no era solo producto del alcohol sino de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ushio abrió un poco la boca dándole permiso a Sumika de profundizar el beso y la chica de gafas lanzó al sofá su jersey para poder agarrar la cintura de la pianista.

¿En qué momento en la cabeza de Sumika "Hello" se había transformado en "All I want for Christmas"? No tenía ni idea, pero sonaba maravilloso. De repente el reloj del pasillo comenzó a marcar las doce campanadas de la media noche. La más baja rompió el beso quedándose cerca, rozando sus narices.

-Feliz navidad- agarró las solapas del cuello de la camisa de Sumika mientras ella estaba sin palabras -Yo también te amo- y la atrajo de nuevo enredando una de sus manos en su pelo negro.

Un ligero escalofrío la removió desde su nuca por toda la columna y el aire frío en la cara la despertó aunque ella quisiera seguir refugiada en ese sueño tan ansiado y realista. Su cerebro se empeñaba en recordarle lo que había deseado desde el instituto y nunca se había atrevido a hacer. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algunos detalles de ese sueño tan perfecto para ella, y el recuerdo de las manos de Sumi-chan acariciando su piel con delicadeza le llenó el pecho haciéndolo latir con fuerza y sonrió abiertamente. Una sonrisa que duró poco, ya que se transformó en una de melancolía.

Se estiró sintiendo las sábanas en todo su cuerpo y algo la hizo reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera las sábanas en todo su cuerpo? Apartó la tela rápidamente y al ver su cuerpo desnudo dio un gritito ahogado lleno de sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en pleno diciembre completamente desnuda? Intentó hacer memoria del día anterior. La discusión con su abuela, el conservatorio, Sumi-chan…

Se sonrojó completamente al recordarlo todo. No había sido un sueño. Había ocurrido, se había acostado con Sumi-chan. Agarró su bata mientras pensaba en cómo mirarla a la cara aquella tarde en el conservatorio.

Aunque si lo pensaba lo lógico sería haberla encontrado dormida a su lado en las mismas condiciones, y definitivamente Sumika no estaba allí, a pesar de que las sábanas deshechas en el lado contrario de la cama denotara que había dormido allí.

Nunca se hubiese pensado que Sumí-chan fuera de ese tipo de personas que se acuestan con alguien y después se van sin despedirse, y menos se pensaba que sería así con ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación en busca de la cafetera. Al menos se quedaría con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquello hubiese sido como un regalo de despedida, en realidad le había sabido a tan poco. Pero aquello parecía que debía acabar, intentaría no cruzarse demasiado con ella para no crear situaciones tensas, puede que incluso dejara de ir al conservatorio cuando estuviese ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer? El hecho de no encontrar a la morena en su piso al despertar era indicio suficiente para decirle que no le había gustado esa experiencia tanto como a ella. Y como un intruso, el recuerdo de las uñas de Sumika en la espalda acompañado de un profundo gemido llegó a su mente.

Se sentía confusa por eso mismo, parecía que hubiese disfrutado más que ella incluso, ¿Por qué comportarse ahora así?

Pero un papel extraño al lado de la cafetera le daría la respuesta.

"Buenos días: en primer lugar gracias por lo de ayer, lo pasé como nunca. Lamento haberme tenido que ir tan temprano, me sonó el despertador y recordé que tenía reunión con mi grupo de la universidad. No quise despertarte porque debías estar cansada y estás adorable cuando duermes.

Psdt: ¿te parece si te lo recompenso invitándote a comer hoy?

Psdt 2: Feliz Navidad a ti también"

 **Saludos a todes!! Feliz año muy atrasado xD esto era un pequeño regalo de navidad que quería hacer a los fans de este fantástico manga. Se me retrasó un poco por lo exámenes pero más vale tarde que nunca como dicen no? XD**

 **Que por qué un conservatorio y el chelo y el piano. Pues porque este one-short se me ocurrió oyendo en YouTube a "Brooklyn Duo" os lo recomiendo, lo entenderéis cuando escuchéis "Hello" por ellos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado!!**


End file.
